


Home is Where the Germans Are

by SwordLiger



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Siegemas 2020 (Rainbow Six)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordLiger/pseuds/SwordLiger
Summary: IQ doesn't think Vigil should be alone for the holidays
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Siegemas_2020





	Home is Where the Germans Are

Oh, December. A time of joy festivities, colors, lights and quality family time. At least, that’s how it is for most people. I am unfortunately not so free to just do as I please. Because, despite it being a cheery and festive time, terrorists never take a holiday. I could be considered lucky to not be one of the sad souls sent to deal with that terrible lot. Though, my case wasn’t much better when you get down to it. While most of the other operatives were allowed to leave home, I was opting to stay at the base. But who am I to look this gift horse in the mouth, after all the now quiet nature of the base was a welcomed change. Even if for a few days. 

I walked down towards the mess hall, the sound of my boots echoing throughout the empty hall. The scene mimicked that of a horror movie just moments before a terrible event. Though, with all the tinsel, garland and glittery ornaments hanging on the walls, the only terrible event that could happen is an attack by elves — but Mozzie had already left the base so I was safe.

Once I entered the mess hall, I scanned the room to see only a few recruits and Doc, who appeared to be sleeping in his chair. I grabbed a tray of the lunch being served. Seemed the theme of the day was German; mashed potatoes with a ball of meat and gravy. Or at least that is what it appeared like to me. I sat near my usual seat, the mess hall nearly empty despite it being time for lunch. Most of the other operatives had gone home to their families, but a few unlucky ones were sent on assignment. No such thing as an off day for us in this line of work.

I stared at the silver tray, my fork rolling around a meatball as I attempted to build an appetite. My mind was clouded by erratic and disconnected thoughts. Oh, how badly I wished to see my family. To spend a day to just feel at peace and forget all the new stresses with being a Captain. But at the same time, there was more discourse and bad tensions at home than here at Base. 

'Why trade one stressors for one of worse quality?' I thought to myself, laying my fork down before leaning over the table. I let my eyes close as I attempted to slow my racing mind.

I reopened my eyes as the sound of the others greeting IQ rather loudly. She walked in as chipper as ever, practically skipping over to the water cooler to grab a drink. She gave me a quick nod and smile, to which I apparently barely returned. There was something about Monika I admired, she could read people and manage to do it quickly. Though, this fact didn’t surprise me. After all, she mastered many electronics, why not move on to understanding people.

“Hey, Vigil. You look like you are pouting a little today?” She smiled as she took a seat across from me. 

“Oh? I am actually quite relaxed. I was enjoying the quiet of the base for the morning.” Her expression dropped a little as I spoke, perhaps that came off a little cold.

“I see. Well, I take it you are packed and heading on home today?” Her tone had definitely shifted, not as cheery but still kind.

I shook my head, “I’m not leaving the base this year.”

Her eyes widened in shock, “Wait, what? You’re not going home for the holidays?”

“No. Unfortunately, back home has been tense and I get enough stress around here.” I stood, grabbing my tray in the process. 

Standing along with me, she waited for me to lead the way. “That’s a bit upsetting to hear. I mean, I’ve always been taught this time of year is to be spent with family or friends.”

“I don’t have that luxury this year, unfortunately.” I set down the tray, her words hitting me like a brick. She had a point; this time of year was one of the few times I actually got to see my family. “I’ll be okay though, Monika. You should be getting yourself ready to go. The jets won’t stay grounded forever.” I smiled slightly at her. 

She looked down at the ground. Her eyes shifted directions quickly, I could tell she was thinking hard and quickly, “You alright, Monika?”

“Yes. I just had a thought, and I’d like for you to hear me out on it.”

“Alright, hit me with it.”

“Come with me to Germany. Spend the holidays with me and my family. See how we party in my house.” She grabbed my arm excitedly as she extended her offer.

I stood still, baffled, attempting to process what she was offering. “Go. To. Your house? With your actual family?” I couldn’t hide the slight tremor in my voice. Something was a little intimidating about the idea. “I-I. I’m actually not too sure if I should.”

Monika laughed heartily, “No rush on it, Hwa! I’m not leaving until the morning so think on it tonight.”

* * *

As I laid in bed, Monika’s offer sat in the front of my mind. Never before had such a simple request been such a hard choice for me to make. I barely knew IQ and I am now I am presented with an odd chance to meet her family. Deep down I didn’t want to have to spend my holiday here at the Base, but at the same time, heading to an unknown country with a barely acquainted operative didn’t sit right with me. 

Before I knew it, the sun was rising and the morning call awoke us all like clockwork. I sat up in my bed, rubbing the back of my neck. After allowing myself to fully wake up, I got out of bed and quickly packed a bag. Swinging it over my shoulder I went to the airstrip to see Monika and Marius chatting as they waited for Elias to arrive. IQ lit up like a light when she noticed me walking towards her.

“ Chul Kyung! I take it you are taking me up on my offer?” She smirked with a smug expression as I could only nod and chuckle at her enthusiasm. "Don't worry too much. My family will welcome you like their son."

* * *

"Ready?" Monika asked as she turned to face me. I gave a slight nod, "I promise I won't leave you by yourself, unless it's absolutely necessary." She grabbed the door knocker and gave it a few good slams.

The door opened to an older woman much shorter than Monika. She loudly greeted her with a hug and enormous smile, they quickly exchanged a few words in German before the focus was brought to me.

"Oh Monika, bringing home a man finally and a good looking one at that." The woman stuck out a hand to greet me. "You treat our little Moni correctly, you hear me?"

"Tante! It's not like that." IQ yelped as I gratefully greeted her 'tante'.

I smirked as a wave of mischief ran over me. I seized my moment, "Oh come now, Moni. There is no need to pretend in front of Tante. After all, it appears she has seen right through us." I winked at Monika who was painted red and shielding her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man has it been a long time. I am rusty at this.


End file.
